Ranma's Confidant
by Phoenixir
Summary: Ranma's stressed. He needs to talk to someone who will listen. Someone He's not in love with and is not in love with him. Luckily He gains the favor of a lesbian Gardevoir.
1. Chapter 1

A/n: Sorry I haven't updated in a while but you know writers block and Tere was a death in my family. ...But enough Melancholy

THIS

IS

COMEDY/ROMANCE

Dislaimer: I do not own Ranma or pokemon If I did Ranma would be engaged to Kasumi in love with Hinako or both. If I owned pokemon then Pikachu would be able to evolve into Raichu _and_ a differnt pokemon without the thunderstone at leve 55.

"Ranma no baka!"

This was the cry of a well known violent tomboy as she punted her fiance int the sky through the roof of his "cute fiancee's" restaurant.

"WHY DON'T ANY OF YOU EVER LISTEN TO ME!" Was yelled by the targets of said violent tomboys ire. Sadly the fiancees could not hear or chose to ignore the resigned exasperation behind the words. Little did they that they would soon pay for their selective hearing

The human missile known to the world as Ranma Saotome, sighed and thought, "_man this sucks. Why the hell does she hit me al the time I might have fallen _in _love with her if she wasn't so violent. I really need someone to talk to. Someone who's not out to marry me. Someone who I'm not in love with. Someone who only wants to be friends." _As he thought of his Fiancees and his secret lovers.

Sudenly his path stopped and he began falling.

Meanwhile at A Store Named PsyCo

A mysterious lady's earrings rang, and she looked up to see Ranma sailing past the skylight.

"Chimeco. please bring me that young man."

"Ching-ching!"

Suddenly the sky light opened and Ranma crashed through it. Only to stop a few inches above the floor, and set down gently.

_'Well that was wierd'_

"Oh, trust me Mr. Ranma things have not yet begun to get strange. Well, Strange for you that is. _I_ am desensitized to such things. Now come with me," The Mysterious Lady said as she walked towards the center of the shop.

Ranma shrugged and followed, he was curious. (That and he really really needed some time away from his fiancees)

_"Wait. How does she know my name?"_

She stopped at the Table of Whim.

"Welcome Mr. Ranma to A Store Named Psychic Company. Or A Store Named PsyCo for short. Where we provide solutions to the problems we have the power to Solve, in exchange for entertainment and information," The Mysterious Lady said.

"Okay... Think Ya Can get me out of Multiple Engagements or cure my Curse"

"Why , yes, I certainly can solve your engagement problem Mr. Ranma" she said as walked around and sat down in chair on the other side from wher Ranma was standing

"Really?"

"But, I won't because It would become boring." She said with a lovely smile " However I can help you to control your curse And Luckily this goes hand in hand with your other problem. Oh I'm Lady Red Bell, by the way. I expect to see you often in the Future. Now then you need a confidant that has no interest in you romantically and can actually understand how you feel. Hmm... Let me go get Genievieve, she may be able to help " Lady Red Bell said as She walked out of Ranma's sight.

_..._

_..._

_"Must be psychic." _

_**"Hello are you Ranma"**_

"GAAH!"

_**"Tee-hee-hee."**_

Ranma turned around to see what looked like a pale skinned woman woman with short green hair wearing a Green Blouse and a long green skirt wearing green was 5' 3 and had red eyes. She appeared to have a blunt horn coming out of her breasts.

"Gaah! Youma!" Ranma Exclaimed Ranma before getting into a loose stance.

_**"Where?" **_ the "youma" said looking around fearfully.

"Ah, I see you've met Genievieve. See is not a youma but rather a pokemon. A Gardevoir to be exact. She has come to inspect you." Lady Red bell said. from behind the counter.

"A pokemon? But Aren't they ya know fake?"

Suddenly Genievieve started poking Ranma as she walked around him.

"No, Turns out the pokemon media was inpired by when the creators of said media fell into th pokemon dimention. Imagine my surprise when they fell trough a Dimentional Rift into my shop.

Meanwhile Genievieve had stopped poking Ranma and was now staring at him intently.

Ranma was getting nervous.

"Um, what is she doing"

"Silly Mr. Ranma. She is seeing if you are good enough to be her trainer. Unlike other pokemon, Gardevoir choose their trainers not the other way around."

Suddenly Genievieve hugged Ranma. She then let go and nodded to Lady Red Bell.

"It looks like you passed her test. Ranma, meet your new live in psychiaritist/lesbian confidant."

"Um... what's a lesbian."

_**"Don't worry, Mama Red Bell I'l explain it to him. I'll make this simple. I can only fall in love with women. I can't fall in love with men. Trust me I've tried," **_Genievieve explained.

Ranma blinked, then shrugged. He didn't really care as long as she wasn't after him.

"Now here is her pokeball. Give this pokeball to your teacher. And this one to Kasumi-chan. Say hi to her for me; she is one of my favorite customers. And these are identifiers. They are used to tell you information about the pokemon what they can do and their perceived limits," Lady Red Bell Said as she handed him grey, blue, and red pokeball. "Now about what I want in return..."


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: I've decided to add Bios about the main characters at the beginning of each chapter so 7 more chapters after this By the way the Pokemon in my story are from the game universe. This means that they sound like they do in the games.

Edit: Me having 1k words for a story with two chapters pissed me off, so I'm expanding it. As you all know I'm not a fan of giving Ranma an advantage his Rivals don't have. So I'm going to do something fantastic. First up I'm going to send Ryoga and Akari into my pokewives universe to perfect link with pokemon. I'm not going to give Ryoga a pig pokemon that's for Akari. However since there is only one pokemon that makes for a good Rival for gardevoir's Psychic/Fairy type I'm giving that to Ryoga. Dark negates Psychic and fairy negates dragon.

* * *

><p>Here's a Bio for Genievieve<p>

Genievieve: the Unique Gardevoir

Height: 5'3

Weight 106.7 lbs

weapons: 1 wazikashi and 2 daggers

personality: mischeivious, playful, funny, and a little manipulative

Love interest: Niwahana

relationships: Kasumi (straight best friend), Ranma (trainer/ guy friend), Lady Red Bell("Mama"), Mystery pokemon( "sister")

Backround: Genievieve felt she was different when she was growing up. She preferred to use both physical and long distance attacks. When she became a kirlia she was ostracized for not being attracted to males. This did not affect her relationship with her family as they were very close. She was saddened when they were caught. She was caught soon after, but her ball fell through a dimensional tear before her new trainer could pick it up. This is how she came to be in Lady Red Bell's Care. Also How she met Niwahana. More on Her backround later.

Likes: apples, peaches, training, hugs, reading

Dislikes: idiots, negative emotions, sexism, dark chocolate, perverts

Fears: she is slightly afraid of the dark and terrified of bugs

Allergies : anger ( she will get sick to her stomach if she feels extreme amounts of this emotion)

Hobbies : Genievieve loves to learn. She also enjoys creating new techniques and pranks.

original attacks: shadowslap, thunder slap, psifire, thunder clap, pycho edge, Crash Thunder, psycho ball, psystream, Mind crush, Emotion Drain, Fairy Rush, Psy pulse, Psionic sniper, Felicity Arrows(I shall put descriptions on my profile).

Disclaimer: please refer to chapter 1

Ranma walked back to the Tendo dojo with Genievieve talking about their respective interests. They had alot in common.

**_"And, then I said 'If a Kadabra can learn psycho cut so can I!' And that's why I carry this sword." _**Gevievieve said **_"I still haven't got the hang of it though. I ended up with a variant, but I want to learn the actual move. I'm close though I can feel it!"_**

"That is admirable Genievieve-san. You can really do all that?" Ranma asked.

**_"And so much more. Oh, and drop the honorific. You're a friend of Kasumi's and you passed my test. No need for formalities,"_** Genievieve told Ranma,**_"since I'm going to be learning from you, you may call me 'Vieve. Anyway why don't you go in first I want to surprise Kasumi."_** She then dissapeared.

As Ranma walked into the Dojo he weas greeted by Kasumi.

"Welcome back, Ranma-kun. Did you have a nice day."

"Huh? Well it was okay, I guess. Well, 'till Akane kicked me through Ucchans roof."

" Ah! Not again! I just don't know what to do about that girl."

"Don't worry about it Kasumi. I'm fine. I ended up in a weird store this time. I also got a student for the Dojo."

"Really? That's great! Tell me more later. But now..." Kasumi's gaze became sultry "you have duties to attend to Dear."

Ranma returned her gaze."With pleasure, Beloved."

Ranma swept Kasumi into a lover's embrace and kissed her passionately. The kiss was returned with equal enthusiasm.

**_"Oh my, am I Interrupting?"_** Genievieve said as she popped in with a bag of apples. **_"I could come bck later..."_**

As the lovers broke apart they tuned to look at Gevievieve.

"Oh, Hello Vieve-chan. Has Lady Red Bell send you?" Kasumi asked

**_"Well, actually..." _**Genievieve started.

5 minutes later.

"**_And that's why I'm here. Mama Red Bell agreed to pay for my living expenses. Now here is Niwahana's pokeball. Release her as soon as possible. Now ,come Ranma, We have much to learn from each other." _**

And with that, Ranma was dragged of to the dojo.

30 mintes later

#Boom#

A tremor from the dojo shook the whole house.

"Looks like Vieve-chan's going all out, doesn't it Niwa-chan," Kasumi asked he lilligant across from her.

Niwahana nodded her head and sipped her tea.

"Ne, Niwa-chan...How do you drink without a mouth."

Niwahana eye smiled.

#CRASH#

#KRA-KOOM#

#KA-DOOM#

"Let me Guess: it's a secret right?"

Niwahana winked and nodded.

#SPLASH#

#SPLOOSH#

They turned to see Geievieve Emerging from the Pool.

She trilled at Niwahana, who chirped in response.

Genievieve blushed (A/n:I wonder why). She then got kicked in the face.

"Don't let yer guard down!" Ranma scolded.

Genievieve threw focus blast at Ranma.

Ranma countered with a Moko takabisha.

Suddenly Ranma was hit from behind. Genievieve had just used shadow slap.

Ranma was now grinning. He Hadn't had this much fun in a while.

"C'mon is that all ya got?" Ranma taunted.

Genievieve closed her eyes and hovered off the ground. She then proceeded to use Psionic sniper.

Ranma dodged most of the psionic projectiles, but a few hit and he was pushed back.

As Genievieve was readying another psionic projectile, Ranma disappeared and reapeared in her face and would have conected with a vicious haymaker had she not ported to the other side of the koi pond. She stopped for a moment to catch her breath.

That was all the time Ranma needed.

#CRACK#

She was unconscious before she knew what hit her.

"Well, she lasted longer than I expected. Good thing Ranma was going easy on her right Niwa-chan?"

No response.

Kasumi turned her head to look at Niwahana

" Niwa-chan?"

She was no longer there.

Kasumi Turned back to Genievieve and saw that Niwahana had Genivieve's head in her lap.

'I didn't know she could learn Teleport.'

Suddenly:

"Tadaima."

Akane was home.

* * *

><p>Back at A Store called PsyCo<p>

Akari and Ryoga had just stumbled into the Store right before the storm that appeared right the blazes out nowhere could change Ryoga into P-chan.

"Hello grandson, it's about time I met your girlfriend." Lady Red bell said appearing right behind Ryoga.

Ryoga jumped and came around to face Lady Red Bell. " O-Obaachan!" Ryoga exclaimed "W-what are you doing here?"

"Silly boy, I own this shop, now shush," She said as she put her hand on Ryoga's head.

After an indeterminate time she removed it.

"Just as I suspected. You've the teleportation ability, but you can't make sense of it because you're not perfect linked yet. " Lady Red Bell sighed dramatically, "A grandmother's work is never done. Luckily I have the solution!" She looked at her watch and hugged both of them together and whispered something into Akari's ear for five minutes. When she was done whispering Akari nodded and a dimensional rift appeared, "Have fun kids! Enjoy your training Ryoga!" Lady Red Bell said as she gleefully pushed her grandson and his girlfriend through.

* * *

><p>An : Okay that's done it probably looks horrible from a computer but I'm editing from a phone so deal with it. Now I expect you to read my next pokewives chapter if you want to find out what happened to Ryoga. As for Akane ...well she's having trouble reconciling love with her sexuality right now; and no she is not a lesbian. Why would I do something as cliche as that?


End file.
